In recent years, illumination devices using a plurality of light-emitting diodes as a light source have been put into practical use. The illumination devices of this type are used as, for example, so-called surface-mounted general lighting which is directly mounted on the indoor ceiling.
A light-emitting diode is mounted on a substrate, and is sealed with a sealing member. As the sealing member, for example, a material obtained by mixing a fluorescent substance into a transparent silicon resin or the like is used.
In this case, for example, a plurality of light-emitting diodes are arranged and mounted on a surface of a substrate in a matrix-form, and the entire surface of the substrate is sealed with a sealing member. However, when the entire surface of the substrate is covered with the sealing member as described above, the amount of the used sealing member becomes large, and material cost becomes high correspondingly.
Accordingly, a method of arranging and mounting a plurality of light-emitting diodes on a surface of a substrate in a plurality of lines, and sealing the light-emitting diodes of each line with a long and thin sealing member is conceivable. By this method, it is possible to reduce the amount of the sealing member, and suppress the manufacturing cost of the illumination device correspondingly.
However, in this case, when the illumination device is turned, on, there is the possibility of a dark part being formed between the lines of the sealing member.
Thus, development of a light-emitting device and illumination device in which no luminance unevenness is caused by such a dark part is demanded.